The Billionaire Superhero & 1 Pretend Villain Club
by Holding Out For A Hero
Summary: Tony Stark, Oliver Queen, Bruce Wayne, Lex Luthor, Tommy and Kelly Oliver have been friends since they were children. And all of them have become superheros, with the exception of Lex. With Gotham's occupation the hero's make plans to do what they can until the Batman comes back, and in the event he doesn't.
1. Before The Monster

A/N; So this is basically a massive crossover of the Nolanverse, The Smallville-Verse, The Marvel Movie Universe and an AU Power Rangers Verse. This chapter is just a prologue that leads up to the Dark Knight Rises, the rest of the story will take place there and will follow much of the same story. There will be spoilers from the first word of chapter 2 so please if you haven't seen it yet and don't want to ruin it, please hold off on chapter two and beyond until then. Otherwise I don't own anything you notice and please enjoy!

Shout Out to **Ms Behaved** for Betaing and being my Grammar Nazi

* * *

Bruce Wayne, Tony Stark, Lex Luthor, Oliver Queen, Tommy and Kelly Oliver have known each other since they were young children and they all ended up being orphans. Kelly and Tommy's parents died when the twins were seven. Oliver and Bruce lost their parents within six months of each other, both were nine. Lex and Tony's parents didn't actually die until they were older, but Lionel and Howard didn't really count as parents anyways, so really they were pretty much orphans before any of the others. Maybe it was the fact that none of them had real parents, or that all of them were raise by nannies and butlers, maybe it was just the fact that from an early age despite the age difference's, they got along perfectly well.

Kelly and Tommy stayed in Angel Grove for high school per Nikita, their nanny's demand. Tony was already on his second degree by the time the pair was due to start high school, but Lex would be graduating and Bruce and Oliver would be juniors. Later on in their lives, the twins would muse about what it would be like if Nikita hadn't made them go to Angel Grove High. When the group met back up for Christmas in 1993 (they canceled in '92 due to Tommy and Kelly having some school project that couldn't be avoided), Tony was 20, Lex 19 and had just finished his first year of college, Bruce and Oliver both 18 and fresh high school graduates. Kelly and Tommy were only 16 but the second the two walked into the room, everyone noticed the difference in the normally bright and fun twins. Both were much more subdued, they moved more cautiously and checked every exit and entrance. While both had been training in martial arts since childhood the group also noted that they both bore almost unexplainable scars, ones that would have never come from the "slip of a sword" or "got hit to hard" excuses that the brunette siblings gave. The final thing that caused the group to worry immensely for the next few years was a comment Alfred made to his young charge and friends. _"I've seen the look that those two have before. It's the same look soldier's have, the same look that people who hold up the world on their shoulders, who fight evil every day."_

Years later Alfred would note that the same look he noticed in Kelly and Tommy Oliver at sixteen would be a look that would haunt every single one of them.

Tommy and Kelly never actually told the others the truth. Like so many other people, they found out on the news. During the invasion of Earth by Astronema in 1996 the Space Rangers and the Zeo Rangers revealed their identities to the crowd of people that had valiantly tried to protect them when the villain called for the citizens of Angel Grove to hand over the Rangers. Bruce, Tony, Lex and Oliver had actually all been having lunch together when Alfred had come bursting into the room, yelling to turn the television on as soon as possible. The Gotham news was replaying the clips that were coming in from Angel Grove and the sound of the anchors disbelief that the two teenage heirs to the Oliver Corporation were Power Rangers was basically white noise as the group of four watched Kelly stepping forward on the roof and Tommy on the ground yelling out that they were the real Power Rangers, and that if Astronema wanted them, well she sure as hell was going to get them.

* * *

When Bruce Wayne reappeared at Wayne Manor for the hearing of Joe Chill, he assumed he would be alone in the house save for Alfred. But turning into the drawing room that preceded his room, he found this was not the case. What he got was almost all of the members of "Billionaire Orphans Club," formally know as the "Billionaire Boys Club, Plus One Girl"; Lex Luthor, Oliver Queen, Tony Stark and Tommy Oliver.

"Why am I unsurprised Alfred didn't mention you were here." Bruce drawled, crossing the room and dropping his things on the couch.

"Because Alfy was afraid you wouldn't come in the house if you knew we were here." Tony commented and took a sip of what Bruce could only assume was scotch.

"Now why wouldn't I want to see you?" Bruce replied dryly.

"It might be because you brood more than my sister." Tommy commented, handing him a glass filled with the same liquid they were all drinking.

"Speaking of Kelly, where is she?" Bruce asked, wanting the answer to the only question he was actually interested in.

"Space or something like that, she'll be here, I'm just not exactly sure what she's doing anymore. " Tommy admits quietly, taking a sip of his drink.

"Aren't you all about the team there Tommy Boy?" Lex asks.

"Ever since she was turned evil, she's distant." He tells the men.

"Ahh the Oliver Guilt Complex, almost as famous as the Wayne Guilt Complex" Oliver says from the corner of the room.

Any cry of indignation from Bruce or Tommy died on their lips when a flash of green light flared in the room, and leaving in its wake Kelly Oliver. Her dark brown hair was up in a messy ponytail. She wore what looked to be like some kind of uniform, black pants and jacket. The jacket had three stripes of green going up the arms, two across the top part and the straps of her gun holster were green as well. She looked around the room, nodded to them before picking up a garment back from next to Tommy, and going into the bedroom. The boys look at each other, unsure of what to say until she reenters the room dressed in black slacks, a nice green shirt and black heels. Kelly crosses to Bruce first and hugs him.

"I'm glad you're doing this Bruce." She says quietly kissing him on the cheek.

"How's space?" Lex asks when she hugs him.

"Who said I was in space?" Kelly asks, shooting a glare at Tommy.

The group all go to the hearing, where Bruce encounters Rachel Dawes, who tells him why Chill is even up for early parole. Lex makes a comment about how murders shouldn't be cut deals and they usher Bruce away. He says nothing during the trial, but when he stands and walks away they decide to wait to see how it ends before going out to find Bruce. They're on the other side of the courthouse when Chill is killed and Rachel whisks Bruce away before any of them can stop her. It's the last time they see Bruce for almost eight years.

After his disappearance they use every possible way to try and locate Bruce, but not even Alpha and Megaships bio-scans can find him. They question Rachel and Falcone, but nothing comes of it and the bum wearing Bruce's jacket said they traded. So they let it be, for the most part. They flag the name Bruce Wayne and run a search once at midnight each day, just in case.

* * *

In the interim everyone's lives change.

* * *

Lex Luthor and LexCorp flourish, and Lionel finally dies. His relationship with Clark Kent is destroyed forever and Superman believes Lex is always trying to take over the world. That he is worse than his father ever was. He builds weapons and tries to find a way to help the Meta-Humans with powers they don't want by creating a drug that will suppress their powers. It's close, but not done yet. During most of the time though, Lex worried. There was a point where Oliver, Tony and Bruce were all missing at once, and no matter how hard the remaining three tried, they couldn't find them or get them out safely. Sure Kelly and Tommy could have just teleported in and out, but who knows what Tony's captors would have done, had something like that had happened.

Tony Stark joins Tommy and Kelly's rank by becoming Iron Man. At least he does after being taken captive in Afghanistan and held in a cave for three months. He's been wounded and now there's an electromagnetic called the arc reactor keeping shrapnel from killing him. He escapes the cave by building the first Iron Man suit and destroys the terrorists' base. Tony shuts down all of SI's weapon manufacturing and builds a new and better suit along with a more powerful arc reactor. Tony learns that Stark Industries weapons are being sent to the group called the Ten Rings, the same terrorist group that held him captive. He also learns that it is his father partner and friend Obadiah Stane that is responsible for this and his capture. Tony also almost dies a year or so later, bringing the group minus Bruce together. He tells them the truth that the palladium core in the reactor is poisoning him and he will likely die soon. They desperately try to help, but Tony is sure there's nothing more to try, he's tried everything. Eventually Tony stumbles across a video from his father, and an element he found but couldn't create and Tony ends up being fine. Still the incident reminds them that Bruce is still very much so missing.

Oliver Queen went missing for two years, during the time Bruce is missing and four months before Tony. He spent two years honing his already incredible archery skills, and after his escape learned even more from the dark archer Vordigan, but when he finds that he disagrees with their dark ways he leaves, makes his way back to Star City and becomes the Green Arrow. He teams up with Clark and a few other superheroes and begin taking down "Lex's" faculties that really belong to Lionel. He may be dead, doesn't mean he still can't cause trouble.

Tommy gets married. He delegates the running of The Oliver Corporation to someone who actually knows what they're doing, because Kelly is still running around in space. He marries Kimberly Hart, the first Pink Power Ranger and high school sweetheart just before Oliver goes missing. The ceremony is crazy, over the top and diplomatic. Beings from all over the galaxies come to see the first of the original Power Ranger's of Earth marriage. Tommy gets a degree in paleontology, determined to give up the life of a ranger for something more normal. He teaches science at Reefside High School, and almost immediately ends up mentoring the newest team of Power Rangers (Kim and Kelly scoffed at his want for normality, since he was the one tempting the Power by having morphers in his basement.) After the Dino Thunder Rangers fight has ended, Tommy and Kim give up their attempts at normal and join Kelly in working as a part of the Galactic Council, going on all kinds of missions and sometimes playing diplomats.

The first time Kelly Oliver met Selina Kyle; neither was in the uniform the world recognized them for. It was in the Narrows, long before batman, and Kelly the dam bleeding heart that she is, saw what she thought was the aforementioned Ms. Kyle being mugged. Kelly tried to step in, but by the time she got there. Selina had the group of men on the ground, groaning from wounds. Kelly was surprised and after two or three more run-ins the two struck up an odd friendship. Kelly spends more time in space, going on missions and generally running away from her life on Earth. She spends years hunting down criminals and dealing with evil all over the galaxies. When Kim and Tommy join her team, the three turn out to be a force of reckoning, with the highest kill and capture rate of any of the members of the Councils teams.

* * *

When Bruce comes back, it is much like what he came back to for the hearing. The others are all milling about the drawing room, drinks in hand. When he steps into the room, everyone pauses. Eight years is a long time, and everyone has changed. Four out of six of them are superheroes and Bruce probably knows nothing about any of it.

"Hi." Bruce says breaking everyone out of their frozen state.

Kelly is across the room in a flash of green, and Bruce registers the hard right hook that connects with his jaw, and he's sure there's no way that was just Kelly.

"You bastard!" She screams, "You take off for almost eight years and you say hi. We were worried sick about you Bruce, you were declared missing but assumed dead. Do you have any idea what it was like to get that phone call? Never mind the fact that Tommy and I were six light years away in another galaxy. Alfred was crying when he told us. Tommy fainted." Kelly throws another punch, and this time her first glows a light green before it connects with his face, and he does nothing to block it knowing he more than deserves it.

"Kelly calm down." Lex yells, dropping his glass with a loud crash, which startles her and the green thrum is gone. Tommy moves over to her and helps her walk over to a chair, depositing her in it and turning to Bruce.

"We're glad you're okay." Oliver says and Bruce notices he's wearing way more green in his outfit than he's ever seen Oliver wear.

"I need your help." Bruce says holding up his hands in a surrender position when Kelly looks like she's about to fly up from her seat.

"To do what?" Tony asks.

"To show the people of Gotham that their city doesn't belong to the criminals and the corrupt, I need you to help me become something more, to become a symbol." Bruce said, repeating a bit of the speech he made to Alfred on the plane.

"That's it we're renaming this group again to "The Billionaire Superhero Club, and one Pretend Villain!" Tony yells.

Bruce looks at him like he has six heads and the others just laugh.

"You've been gone for a while. Me and Tony decided to jump on the superhero band wagon. He goes by Iron Man, I'm Green Arrow." Oliver says it evenly, as if he's talking about the weather, while Tony babbles on about the suit and how _awesome _he is and Tommy is shaking his head, Kelly is still glaring at him like she might kill him.

Bruce takes it better than most, and they force him to talk about where he's been before all but Kelly leaves him in peace. She sits across the room from him, a regal air about her with a look that could kill him.

"So you disappear for eight years after not being able to kill Chill and now you want to be a super hero?" her voice is skeptical and full of judgment.

"You wouldn't understand Kell." Bruce says the words before he thinks about them, and really he's surprised he's not dead when it catches up with him.

"That's rich Wayne, seeing as I've only been doing the whole superhero thing since I was about fifteen," she said snidely.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." His voice is quiet, attempting to sooth her.

She just looks at him for a few minutes and the silence is unbearable. He doesn't know how to explain the change that's come over him, or to say that he's sorry for disappearing without a word eight years.

"I thought you were dead. I thought I was never going to get a chance to tell you. That I would never hear your voice again or never see you sit in the chair you usually take when we all eat together. I missed you Bruce." Kelly's voice is quiet and trembling with tears she won't let fall.

"What are you saying Kell?" he asks her.

"I'm saying that I've been in love with you since we were kids. That when my brother got married I couldn't help but wish it was us up there. That I took off into space and wouldn't talk to anyone for almost six months. And when Alfred called and told us you were declared missing but presumed dead, I couldn't breathe. I didn't know enough to tell you when I realized it, but then you were gone." She's crying as she tells him the truth.

Bruce is across the room and kneeling in front of her in seconds, his lips capturing hers in a searing kiss while his thumbs do their best to wipe away the tears.

"I'm sorry I had to go away for eight years to do that." He tells her softly before Kelly reattaches their lips.

The pair hideaway in Bruce's bedroom for the next three days, they talk about the last eight years in detail, they fuck, and they work on the superhero thing. Bruce creates the Batman. And when he's ready to head out, he leaves one request to all of them. That they let him do this on his own. He kisses Kelly hard on the mouth, and in the Batman voice makes her promise he won't see the Green Power Ranger anywhere in Gotham. She rolls her eyes and promises.

They do as he asks, and the Batman works on his own. Kelly and Bruce publicly start dating, and after the Batman takes the fall for Two-Face's crimes, Bruce proposes. They end up having three different weddings, one for the Gotham society crowd, one is a galactic diplomatic wedding and the last is a small quiet affair on the grounds of Wayne manor with just their close family. During each wedding Tommy gives Kelly away and Tony, Lex and Oliver all get a chance to be Best Man. Selina serves as Maid of Honor for each wedding. The next eight years are spent in relative peace. The pair "hole up" in Wayne Manor and while Gotham rarely sees them, their family spends almost every other day with them. They take trips and help upgrade armor and Kelly, Tommy and Kim go off active duty. Tony is only a part time Avenger now and Oliver very rarely comes out as the Green Arrow, their lives are all around peaceful.


	2. While You Were Gone The World Ended

A/N; so wow I got this chapter churned out pretty dam fast. Really wasn't expecting it to be done so quick, but it is. So when my lovely beta was going over this she pointed out that for a second she was confused by something. So I thought I would clear it up here, Mrs. Oliver is Kimberly Tommy's wife, while Kelly is Mrs. Wayne. At the end I make a reference to Kimanna, Thomas and Kellanna and also the spirits of the planet warriors. It will be explained in the next or last chapter.

* * *

Kelly and Bruce fight the night before she goes up into space for two months. Bruce screams that Kelly doesn't trust him because she won't tell him what she has to do that she won't be able to contact anyone other than Kim and Tommy for the whole time, and that's only because the Oliver's are going with her. Kelly yells back that she can't tell him for his safety and that she tells him everything. She screams about how she went off active duty while he was Batman because of the stress it put him under. They don't even sleep on the same side of the manor and when Bruce wakes up to do some work in his office Alfred tells him that she was gone before dawn and that she left a note only telling him that she loved him.

* * *

Bane has occupied Gotham for more than a month and a half when Selina finally gets the call from Kelly.

"Selina what's wrong? They told me you've been calling every day for a month and a half. Didn't Bruce tell you I'd be gone for two months?" Kelly asks when she picks up the phone.

"Oh god Kelly, I'm so sorry I wouldn't have brought him down there if I had known. Why didn't you tell me? Bruce oh god Bruce. Why didn't you tell me?" Selina yells the last sentence, her voice betraying fear, regret and anger and Kelly instantly wants to know what the fuck is going on.

"Are you somewhere I can teleport?" Kelly asks.

"Flash teleport. A beam of crackling green light would probably get us killed and 6 miles all around blown to bits." Selina says, her voice devoid of any amusement.

"Selina what the hell is going on?" Kelly demands.

"It's bad Kelly; it's really,_ really_ bad. I'll explain when you get here." Selina ends the call with that and moves as fast as she can to the windows, violently shutting the curtains and windows, making sure no one can see into the living room. In a flash of green, white and pink Kelly Wayne, Tommy and Kim Oliver are standing in the middle of her apartment dressed in their uniforms.

"No, go back up and change. If anyone sees you dressed like that they'll kill us all!" Selina yells the fear lacing her voice.

The three look at each other strangely but do as asked. When they return all three are wearing black pants, boots and loose fitting jackets over their ranger colored shirts.

"Now what's going on?" Kelly asks.

So Selina explains, about how she was forced to steal Bruce's fingerprints, and how she told him about it before she did it. She explains how those were then used to make Bruce broke, at least to the public. Tony was able to fix everything and they still have their money, but because his shares were gone, Miranda Tate took control of the board. And then she talks about Bane, about how he brought the Batman out of retirement. How Bane threatened her into luring the Batman into a fight and Selina would have never done it had she known it was Bruce under the mask.

"How did you find out?" Tommy asks gently, because at this point Selina is balling.

"Bane knew, he called him Mr. Wayne. I'm so sorry Kelly." She's crying harder as she throws herself into her best friend's arms.

"It's alright Selina. Where's Bruce now?" Kelly asks concerned.

"I don't know. Bane broke his back like he was a twig and then dragged him off somewhere. Bane's the only one who could tell you if he's dead or alive."

"Take us into the city. I want to see how the people are. Then we'll make contact with the others; figure out what we can do. Then I want to meet with Bane." Kelly orders, her voice hard and commanding.

* * *

Selina takes a few deep breaths and steps back. She schools her features, grabs her coat and begins to lead the trio around the city. While they walk she tells them everything about the bomb, about the occupation, about the police officers in the tunnels, about John Blake and Jim Gordon. Kelly wants to call in everyone she can think of, morph and take Bane out. It's not what Bruce would want though, so she stuffs down the anger and rolls with it.

* * *

Kimberly stays with Selina and starts to go around the city and make contact with shelters, homes for orphans and as many parents as they can find. They tell them about a way out of the city and how they will be quietly taking children out each day.

While the two women are in the city Kelly and Tommy round up the members of their club and give them the news, then they begin to form a plan. Lex will be helping them get weapons to the cops under the city and any other citizens that want to fight. Tony will work on finding out as much as he can about the bomb and if there's a way to stop it. And Oliver will oversee the children that they will be taking out of Gotham. Tommy, Kimberly and Kelly will flash teleport children out each day, and it should take about three weeks. Kelly also finds Alfred, who feels terrible that he left Bruce and this is what happened. Bruce's wife just shakes her head and asks that Alfred help Nikita and the groups other nannies care take the children of Gotham, like he did Bruce.

* * *

Tommy and Kim insist on going with her when she meets with Bane. The three walk up the steps of City Hall where he has made his headquarters. They've been back for three weeks and have ferried almost all of the children out of Gotham and into Star City. Henchmen attempt to stop them, guns at the ready.

"Chill out boys, I just want to talk to your boss." Kelly tells them.

"And who exactly are you?" asks a guy with fifty caliber bullets on his vest.

"Kelly Wayne, Tommy and Kim Oliver trust me he's going to want to see us." Kelly says it with a smile on her face.

A henchman grabs one of their arms and leads them into the building and that's when they get their first glimpse of Bane. And dam if he's not scarier than Zedd, Rita, Mondo or any of the other villains she's faced.

"So you're Bane?" Kelly asks, tone board.

"Kelly Wayne. I was wondering when we would meet." Bane says, his gravelly voice almost delighted

"I was in space with my brother and sister in law and completely unreachable for a month and a half, once we got back into the city, we spent the past three weeks getting every child off this island. Now that I have the time, I heard you're the only one who can tell me about my husband." Kelly says conversationally.

"Ahh, yes Mr. Wayne. Your husband is alive Mrs. Wayne, but he is in a place very far from here. In a prison, a little piece of hell," Bane's voice full of glee.

"Is there a way out? Do you have someone tending to him? Does he know what's going on in the city?" Tommy picked up his sisters train of thought.

"Yes." Bane answers with a nod of his head.

"Then you've already lost. You put Bruce in a place where he could escape; you gave him time to heal, and you also thought taunting him with what's happening here was a good idea. You've lost." Kim says with a smirk from behind the twins. She knows her brother in law well, and Bane has just handed Bruce a way to beat him.

"You have much hope Mrs. Oliver; I shall enjoy watching it be crushed." Bane said, and Kelly thought that if they could see under the mask, the monster would be smiling.

"I'd like to ask you something Bane." Kelly said as she began to go back and forth in front of her brother and sister and law.

"What's that Mrs. Wayne?" Bane said jovially.

"Do you know who I am? What I am?" Kelly asked.

"Of course I do! Why you're Kelly Wayne, billionaire orphan and wife of Bruce Wayne another billionaire orphan." Bane says it almost like he's chiding the woman.

"You should shoot whoever the hell did your research on her and us." Kimberly snorts.

"Kimmy's got a point. Let me just tell you one thing before we go Bane. If I find out that you've lied and my husband is dead or dies anytime after this conversation I promise you that I will call every Power Ranger in every galaxy, along with every other superhero I can get a number for and I swear you will wish you had never come to Gotham." Kelly says turning on her heel and beginning to head out.

"Mrs. Wayne!" Bane yells, causing Kelly to turn on her heel and prop up her eyebrow at the criminal "I think I'll let your husband watch you die." He tells her motioning his head to the camera and waving a hand at the guards in the room who raise their gun and get ready to fire.

Kelly looks back at Tommy and Kim and she is sure their smirks are mirrored on her face. She doesn't even hear Bane's order to kill them, her hand is up and green energy flares to life, Pink flares on her left from Kim and the White flare is from Tommy on her right. The bullets don't even chink the shields and Tommy notices Bane take a half step back at the display. The guns empty out and the trio drops their shields. They turn and begin to walk out, only stopping when Kelly does in front of the camera.

"Get back here soon baby, we're waiting on you." Kelly blows the camera a kiss and they exit the building.

* * *

They walk silently for half a block. All three are thinking the same thing.

"I don't even think in our suits, merged with the spirits of the warriors of Phadoes, Eltar and KO-35 we could take that guy on." Kelly says quietly.

"What about merging with Thomas, Kimana and Kellana?" Kim asks just as quiet.

"Even merged with those three psychos's I don't think it'd be enough." Kelly says.

"What about both?" Tommy says so quiet they're not sure they heard him.

"You mean if we survived the process? Maybe it would be enough. But for now, let's focus on getting weapons down to the officers. Bruce will be back before we need to think like that." Kelly says with an air of finality.

* * *

Okay so there's chapter two. Hope you liked it. I would really really appreciate a review, even if it's just a good job, feedback feeds the muse. Also this story probably won't me more than four to five chapters, I don't really know. I may finish it up and then come back and add some later on one shot type chapters, because this plot will not leave me alone.


End file.
